


Dream of Me

by kakimashitaMOVED



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wet Dream, nothing wet really happened, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakimashitaMOVED/pseuds/kakimashitaMOVED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane woke with a start, gasping for air. The memory of his dream flashed through his mind – he couldn’t recall exactly what it had been about, but judging by the strong ache between his legs he could put the pieces together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction month day 13 - fai x kurogane (tsubasa chronicles)
> 
> prompt - wet dream/arousing dream
> 
> i think we have adequately established that i suck at titles lmao  
> his is really short but i dont care, kurofai is perfect i couldve written ten words and i would still be happy ok

Kurogane woke with a start, gasping for air. The memory of his dream flashed through his mind – he couldn’t recall exactly what it had been about, but judging by the strong ache between his legs he could put the pieces together. Turning his head he quietly gazed at the sleeping form beside him, watching for any signs of movement, but the blonde still appeared to be in deep sleep. _Good_ , he thought, shifting closer to the edge of the bed. _Maybe he won’t notice if I just go and—_

“Kuro-tan,” Fai’s light voice sang beside him, and he froze instantly. Shit. “Where’re you going?”

He still sounded half-asleep, Kurogane noted, so maybe he could get away without being found out. “To the bathroom,” he answered, careful to keep his voice level. As he tried to swing his legs off the bed Fai rolled towards him, slinging and arm over his hips and dangerously close to the arousal between his legs.

Fai seemed to notice when Kurogane stiffened under his touch. “Bad dream?” he questioned, slurring slightly. Kurogane bit the inside of his cheek.

“Yeah, something like that…”

The answer didn’t deter Fai at all. Instead it made him lean in closer, smiling against Kurogane’s neck. “You just have to ask, you know. I’ll help you with that if you just ask nicely.”

Brow furrowing a little at his bold statement Kurogane gave the blonde a steady look, not offering a reply. When it dawned on Fai that he wasn’t going to get a response he let his hand drift lower, ghosting over the swordsman’s crotch. The sharp intake of breath he received made him smirk. “What was your dream about?”

Kurogane pushed his hips down defiantly. “Nothing,” he growled, gritting his teeth, but it was obvious that he was lying just from the twitch of his eyebrows, let alone the muffled groan he let out when Fai curled his fingers around his clothed erection.

“You’re so hard, Kuro-chan,” he murmured into the other man’s ear, and Kurogane couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through his body. Fai hadn’t even had his hands on him for a full thirty seconds and he was already struggling to breathe.

“Damn wizard,” he muttered, mostly to himself as he grimaced in defeat; he let the blonde work his hand over his dick, rubbing him through his layers of clothing before getting impatient and reaching underneath his waistband. When warm fingers made contact with his skin he nearly completely forgot about his reservations.

“Good?” Fai asked and Kurogane nodded, eyes shut. He could practically hear the smile. “Now, what was your dream about?”

“… Dunno,” he grumbled, not actually lying – he really couldn’t remember. “But I’m guessing you had some part in it.”

“Oh? Is that right?” Fai pressed closer, humming against Kurogane’s neck and stroking him slowly. It was almost agonizing to try and bear; he just wanted it to go faster, wanted this built-up tension out of his body before it killed him. It was utter relief when he heard him ask, “Faster?”

“Oh god yes,” was his immediate answer and Fai happily indulged him, pumping his hand quicker and quicker until Kurogane couldn’t contain the noises building in his throat, pushing his hips up to meet Fai’s fist and creating a more pleasing force. As he felt himself climaxing Fai nipped at his earlobe, and he very nearly blacked out from over-stimulation.

Bright laughter beside him was what brought him back to his senses, and he scowled immediately, muttering, “Shut up.” The laughter ended with a contented sigh but no response found its way out after it, and the dark haired man turned his head curiously – he had to resist the overwhelming urge to shove Fai away from him.

That sneaky blonde bastard fell asleep again.


End file.
